Immortal in New Tech City
by texaswookie
Summary: A vigilante ranger roaming the streets of Newtech city an unknown serial killer who is going around slicing the heads off people commander Doggy Crueger may have to call in an expert for these crimes.


Usual thing of not owning anything here folks do you think I have that kind of money?

* * *

**Immortal In Newtech City**

_A vigilante ranger roaming the streets of Newtech city an unknown serial killer who is going around slicing the heads off people commander Doggy Crueger may have to call in an expert for these._

Don't ask me how this one got to be so long I was seriously considering turning it into several chapters near the end.

* * *

**Ch1**

The S.P.D rangers shook their heads as they watched the original three Dino Thunder Rangers and the Dino gems disappear. The group had goofy grins on their faces having enjoyed the fight with the former group of Rangers a lot more than they had thought possible.

"Don't get too comfy Rangers, there's still a lot of work to do." Kat said, as she activated a screen. "Cadet, bring up the video log from downtown with that fight we recorded."

"Yes ma'm." A cadet from D squad said, as he brought up the information asked of him. The rangers all watched the screen questioning.

"Broodwing?" Jack asked surprised, as they saw a figure that was standing on a rooftop.

"Yes."

"Do we have audio?" Cruger asked as they all watched the dark figure, as he was examining a case with something inside of them.

"Not yet, but we do know what it is that he's holding."

"And that would be what?" Sky asked.

"Mind control devices." Kat explained as an image of one of the devices came into view. "They're based on the same type that was used on Karone when she attacked Earth as Astronema in the late 1990's. We believe that Broodwing planned on using them on the Dino Thunder Rangers after they refused to work with him."

"Don't you mean for him?" Z asked sarcastically.

Cat ignored the sarcasm the Yellow Ranger had, as a second screen came up with technical information on the devices. "Fortunately for us the mind control devices were damaged."

"How?" Syd asked, "and if they're gone then why are we so worried about them?"

"Because of the manner in which they were destroyed." Cat said, as the video footage started back up. They watched as the case was shot out of the hands of Broodwing. The case clattered to the ground and the mercenary/arms dealer turned around angrily and faced a sight he was obviously not expecting. A figure in a trench coat with a deep hood walked up, the unknown was calmly carrying an energy weapon in his hand. "The weapon that was used was a Ranger issue astro blaster. We're not sure how someone managed to get their hands onto something like that yet, but we are searching." The two figures began arguing back and forth, the new figure obviously became annoyed and shot at the case again this time destroying the contents on the inside.

"Well that's the end of that." Jack said smirking at her "is there anything else we need to worry about?"

"Would all of you just be quiet and watch." Cat snapped at all of B squad, her eyes now narrowed into slits of annoyance. The group swallowed nervously before they nodded and turned back to watching, as Broodwing pulled out a sword and slashed at the figure. The unknown leaned back, and they watched as the sword missed cutting him in half by inches. The figure came back up spinning out of the way of another strike and drew a sword of his own on Broodwing. The two figures faced off carefully keeping their weapons between them. Broodwing said something then pulled out one of the orbs that held about twenty of his Krybots, the rangers swallowed as they saw that the inside had contained 6 orange heads and 4 blue heads and 10 silver heads. The rangers watched as the figure counted the odds against him, and then seemed to pull something from behind his back. A red flash of light surrounded him where an unknown person had been there now stood a Red Ranger.

"Whoa! When did we get another red ranger?"

"We didn't Bridge." Cruger growled, as he eyed the uniform the unknown Red Ranger wore. He had a diamond design on his chest and a weapon at his side; in his hands he held a sword. The ranger charged the 20 robots He used his sword and sliced the heads off two silver heads, and then a sword thrust skewered another silver head. He dropped below the energy blast of a blue head before he came back up, his sword splitting the blue head in half as he came up, the males grimaced a bit as the two pieces fell apart. Turning around the Red Ranger fired his weapon at one of the orange heads, which stumbled back a couple steps, as the weapon tore a hole into its chest and then fell down.

The Red Ranger vanished the astro blaster, and he drew his hand up the blade of his sword, and while the weapon glowed with red energy he made a large swinging motion and the built up energy flew from the sword and struck the heads of a pair of orange heads the heads blew up and the two robots fell to the ground. Turning, the unknown Red Ranger drew a large knife of some sort from his side and threw it, the weapon slammed into the skull of another silver head. The remaining blue and orange heads regrouped and fired at the Ranger. The ranger was thrown back, and hit the wall hard enough that he went through the wall. Two silver heads followed after the Ranger. The two Krybots were met by a heavy kick that sent them flying out of the building, and over the roof ledge. The Red Ranger stepped back out, a laser gun in either hand and shot up the remaining six silver heads. The two blasters disappeared in another flash of red light, and the Red Ranger turned to look at the remaining 6 Krybots and charged. He ducked under a swing, and sliced the arm off, and then sent a powerful kick into its chest sending it flying. The red ranger spun around and took a head off another robot. One robot got in close and slammed a powerful fist into the back of the Red Ranger. The Red Ranger stumbled forward and fell into the blaster bolts of the remaining two orange heads. The Red Ranger did another kick that sent one of the machines flying away, then drew his sword and sliced another from shoulder to hip. He turned to look at the last of the bunch and powered his sword up again and sent the red beam flying into the last of the bots.

"Rangers, it usually takes you at least five minutes to take on those kinds of odds and I think he might have been holding back on raw power and going more for skill when he did fight." Kat said after she stopped the image. "We found the remains of Broodwing's cape a few blocks away, and believe that Broodwing made a run during the fight and was cornered there but nothing else is known at the moment."

"Sounds like this is a good time for us to go and visit Piggy about anyone new in town, or even on planet." Jack said, as he tried not to look startled at the amount of power that the unknown Red Ranger had shown. This Ranger easily had as much power as Shadow or Omega Ranger.

"Agreed Jack. Rangers you must apprehend this ranger as soon as possible, we cannot have a vigilante going around the city even if we agree with some of the beings that he's going after. We must apprehend this unknown as soon as possible."

"With all due respect sir what's he going to do?" Sky asked. "That uniform was a Morphing level Ranger, hardly a threat to us unless it's to the Krybots."

"Don't be so cocky Sky, as I recall it was being cocky that allowed that orange head to nearly destroy you and Jack that one time."

"Yes sir." Sky said wincing, it hadn't been either of their faults that they had been kicked around like garbage that day, but it was still an embarrassing moment. The fact that the two of them could now easily rip through the things in S.W.A.T mode made it a little bit easier to deal with.

"Besides Sky, you need to consider this one. What is a morphing level ranger doing in New Tech city."

"What's the big deal that this guy is in the city sir?" Jack asked curiously. "I mean the guy did kick Broodwing and his buddies all over downtown for us, and kept him busy while we dealt with that robot army with the Dino Thunder Rangers. Seems to me that we should be thanking him."

Cruger sighed at his Red Ranger. "Because Jack, a Morphing level Ranger is a military class Ranger, the same as a majority of the first Rangers of Earth were."

"You know Jack, it wouldn't hurt to study ranger history every now and then." Bridge said I could even help you out with a study plan and."

"Bridge, not that important right now." Jack said cutting the younger boy off before he started to babble.

"Oh it gets better Doggy." Kat said, as a bio image of the unknown Red Ranger came up. "This particular Morphing Ranger is using an enhanced Eltar power source."

"Which means what?" Sydney asked in confusion.

"It means that technically we have no authority to stop this Ranger."

"Correct Z, which makes this all the worse. There are only about two dozen Eltar military level rangers on Earth, or connected to it somehow. Most of these former rangers either have their morphers hidden or wear them as badges of honor but keep them off line. The fact that a Red Ranger decided to either come out of retirement or pass his morpher down to someone is rather disturbing."

"Do we have any information on this Red Ranger sir?"

"Yes Jack we do. According to our history records there are two Red Rangers that have used that particular uniform in combat. The first was Jason Lee Scott of Angel Grove California." The B squad rangers looked at the image that popped up before them of a dark haired young man in red muscle shirt and black gi pants, following that was an image of the red ranger standing atop a Dinozord. "The other was Rocky Desantos of Stone Canyon California." A new image showed an image of a lanky Hispanic boy in blue muscle shirt, and red gi pants, the image shifted to show the red ranger riding on his shark cycle. "Both of these rangers served not only as Morphing but also as Zeo Rangers."

"Jason looks familiar to me," Jack mumbled, "Z does he look familiar to you?"

"Not really." The yellow ranger said." Besides that guy has to be what nearly fifty by now?"

"Any ideas where you might have seen this figure before Jack?"

"No sir, but if I do I'll report to you at once."

"Good enough. Rocky Desantos does have a son though, so we'll start with him."

"What about Jason Scott?"

"Jason Lee Scott is not on record when the other rangers came forward and informed us of who they were. He was one of a few that preferred not to meet with us so we'll have to guess on some things including where he is. Now then we need to."

"Doggy, why don't you tell them the rest of it." Kat said.

"I don't think that is necessary Dr. Manx."

"Really? Cause I was pretty sure that it had to do with this case." Kat shot back at Crueger, daring him to argue with her on that part of the case.

"Commander, sir, it would help if we knew all that we could about who we're going up against." Sky said, "and if you are withholding information sir."

"Please Sky do you have to sugar coat everything in your regulations?" Jack asked in annoyance of his teammate. "We need to know what's going on Commander."

"And why do you say that Jack?" Crueger asked a growl in the back of his throat.

"Because sir, the last time or two that you withheld information like this we nearly got ourselves toasted. I thought that we had at least earned enough of your respect for you to trust us. I guess I was wrong." Jack glared defiantly at Commander Crueger waiting for his response.

"Jack, you are coming dangerously close to insubordination." Crueger warned the Red Ranger.

"It's a shame then that he is absolutely right then." Kat said. "They have earned the right to know some of these things, and since it does indeed involve the case you should be willing to tell them about this, or are you going to go into another one of your silent modes where you just expect them to do their jobs without knowing how?"

Crueger sighed and let his ramrod straight shoulders fall. "Very well, since it seems that I am outvoted."

"You all know that Sirius was destroyed by Grumm's army when he overran us, and that I led the forces of S.P.D that were tasked with the duty of stopping them. What you do not know however is how it is that I managed to survive when the rest of my planet's people were unable to, and bring the remains of S.P.D with me to Earth." Crueger paused as he looked at a computer monitor for a moment before resuming his tale.

"A part of the destruction that is not widely known is that we sent out pleas of help to several people. Eltar and Earth were the only ones to send help, and even then they were to late to save our planet. Aquitar, which was closest actually refused to send any aide saying that our forces should be enough to deal with a threat of Grumm's size. I remember that Lady Delphine sent me quiet a number of apologies after my home planet fell. King Trey was in the midst of strengthening his own defensive forces, and didn't have the resources to send us any assistance and King Dex was busy fighting his cousin in another civil war. Before you say anything Z, Trifonia has always had one Ranger. At times this Ranger has been reinforced when required but other than that it has always been a one-ranger planet. The Gold Zeo Ranger powers are extremely powerful though; make no mistake about that though Rangers. In the correct hands they are the most powerful of the six Zeo pieces of the Zeo Crystal."

"But I digress. The battle was long and hard rangers, I had been battling non-stop for quiet a while. And as you know I had even battled with Grumm himself. As I told you I had indeed been knocked out. However, I did not awaken as alone as I have told you and Commander Birdy. When I awoke Grumm and his army had surrounded me, evidently he wanted to make an example of me for destroying one of his horns, and he intended to make me pay."

"I was forced to my feet and I watched helplessly as Grumm had the few remaining survivors of my people destroyed. Grumm promised that after he was done with this he would have a special surprise done just for me as well. Fortunately for me I never had to find out what it was that he had in mind. Just as he was about to make his move a Red Ranger appeared on a motorcycle and using his blasters he destroyed several of the Krybots that Grumm had with him. He then had the bike shift into an armor form. I later learned that this armor was the Red Lightspeed Rescue Ranger's Transarmor Cycle with the wrist mounted laser cannons; he destroyed the force that was holding me, and even managed to knock Grumm back with the tires on his armor. I will never forget that fight. That lone Red Ranger actually fought over a hundred Krybots. Two of Grumm's henchmen, and around 200 of his Krybots to be exact. His methods of dealing with criminals though were hard to ignore, as he blew both of the thugs up instead of capturing them. The destruction of two of his strongest people had Grumm fleeing, but not before he promised me that he would have his revenge on me."

"The unknown Red Ranger freed me, and I managed to retrieve my Shadow Saber. I later learned that the another ranger along with Meric of the Wildforce Rangers had the Blue and Green Lightspeed morphers, and used their Mega Battle Armor to cause a distraction elsewhere. The fight to get me to SPD command is one I will never forget. I was weak at the time and the Transarmor Cycle couldn't hold us both in its cycle mode anyway, so we had to fight our way on foot all the way up to the S.P.D command. The four of us met up near S.P.D command, where the Red Morphing and the Blue Lightspeed Rangers held the Krybots that were chasing us off while the Green Lightspeed Ranger used the Power Saw to cut through the main doors. After we got inside the Blue Ranger then created a wall of ice that separated us from the Krybots. Once I had regained some of my strength I led them to the control room where we could fly this building off the planet. Yes Rangers I said fly this building it was originally created as a mobile base, but after Kat did several modifications it now has a zord mode instead of a starship mode. The rangers with the stolen Lightspeed morphers returned to a ship that was hanging in orbit and flew with it to a safe location. The Red Morphing Ranger was all for returning to the planet and destroying the rest of Grumm's army, but I was severely wounded and the Lightspeed Ranger technology was rather old, and was not updated like the Red Morphing Ranger's powers were. So instead he helped direct me to Earth, once we got to Earth he took the transarmor cycle and left during the night, and Earth's S.P.D was later born."

"I never did see beneath his helmet, as he stayed in Ranger mode the entire time. I later learned from a former ranger that it was possibly Jason Lee Scott, as he is one of the few former Rangers to still use his morpher, and seems to thrive on combat according to my source. Most Rangers usually retire from the job unless they are needed without a doubt."

"So, in other words sir you kind of feel like you owe him for not only saving your life, but also for helping you to save the one piece of your home that you had left? Sydney asked in an understanding voice. "But on the other hand, you also know what it is that he's capable of."

"Yes, and now one of the reasons that we even have an S.P.D base on Earth may in fact be someone that we have to bring in. I'll have to check the files to see what it is that we can do to charge him, as he is a Ranger, and protected under the Eltar Ranger Act to a certain extent. He is being a vigilante though and acting without jurisdiction. If he makes a habit of doing this I want us ready to act immediately. Begin investigating this! I want this Ranger brought in for questioning at once."

"Yes sir."

"Oh, and Rangers, if we can't capture this Vigilante Ranger I'm going to have to have a Ranger Historian come down and debrief all of us on what this Ranger is known to do. We will also be having meetings with Ranger Representatives Bradley and Delgado, and talking to Earth's Aquitar Consul Mr. Cranston as well. On a side note, one of you also has a meeting with H&H Graceful Performing Arts Theater." The Rangers all looked at Sydney who nodded happily. "Evidently there was a murder over there last night that needs to be checked into." Everyone ignored how pale the Pink Ranger was becoming. "Dismissed Rangers." The Rangers all saluted, and walked out of the room preparing to divide the their duties up. Doggie focused his hearing for a moment and learned that Bridge would talk with Consul Cranston, while Sky would accompany Sydney leaving Jack and Z to go over what data they did have and to visit Piggy, they would probably also be on hand to talk with the Ranger Representatives as well when they came by for their meeting. What Crueger had not told them was that Rocky Desantos and Jason Lee Scott had both been missing from the roster of rangers who willing gave up their identities. In time he hoped that he would be able to convince them it was in their best interest it would also allow him to get an energy reading off their morphers in case something like this ever happened again.

* * *

**Ch2**

H&H Graceful Performing Arts Theater

Sky looked up at the tall building their trip had taken them into the Angel Grove district of New Tech City. "So this is the place huh? Isn't this exciting? We're actually going to be able to enter H&H, one of the most well known training facilities in the world." Sydney gushed to her teammate in excitement. "Only the very best athletes are even allowed here."

"Yes Sydney I know." Sky responded rolling his eyes.

"Did you know that?"

"Yes Sydney, I'm sure that's all very important but we have a case to worry about right now. Perhaps you can save your excitement until after we leave and try to act like a professional?"

"But."

"Later." Sky said gruffly, as he shouldered his way through the doors.

The Pink Ranger shook her head and followed after her teammate. The two looked at the hallway that was designated as a waiting area, it was filled with pictures of famous people that had ties to the place. Sydney hid a smirk as she saw Sky eyeing a picture of Conner McKnight when he had played professional soccer with near hero worship. She wondered how her friend had managed to fight alongside the very same somewhat younger Conner McKnight just a few hours ago without asking for an autograph. Probably the same way that she had managed to not ask Kira Ford for hers she supposed.

"So, you two are the police come to get the last bit of information are you?" A voice asked, the two turned around to see a tall woman with gray hair walk into the room.

"Yes ma'm, we're here to get your final statement then we can allow the repair crews in to fix the damage that happened here. What was the extent of the damage anyways?"

"A power overload near as I can tell." The woman said, "my partner is waiting for you in the room that the overload and the murder happened."

"They happened in the same room? So this could in fact have been sabotage gone wrong. Do you have any enemies that would want this sort of thing to happen?"

"Not that I know of, and I doubt any of the old bounties on my friends and I are even still in effect."

"Bounties?"

"Yes, I'm sure you read our files and know about all of that anyways."

"Um of course ma'm." Sky wondered what he had missed, Sydney had read the case files and had tried to tell him what they said, but he had tuned her out for the most part, now he was paying for his inattention it seemed.

The woman nodded, and pushed open a door and led them down a hallway. Sky's eyes bulged as he saw the Ranger photos that were proudly displayed all over they entered another room, and found an older woman on the short side sitting on a couch examining a series of odd burns on the ground.

"So you're the people that were issued into coming down here eh?" The woman asked, as she stood up extremely graceful for someone of her apparent years.

"Yes ma'm S.P.D, we're here to get your statements."

"Uh huh. So what happened kids? Why are we suddenly getting Ranger treatment? Crueger prefers to keep you out of our faces for the most part, and sends one of the non-morpher toting squads to see us."

"Excuse me?"

"You do know who they are right Sky?" Syd said with a trace of amusement.

"Sorry I was thinking of something else." Sky admitted sheepishly.

"Well then, let me introduce to you the first two Pink Rangers of Earth." She said with a cocky grin on getting one up on the Blue Ranger. "Who knows, maybe next time you'll listen to me when I say that there are things that you should know."

"Right, so show me what you got here then." Sky said, trying to hide his amazement and shock at what it was that he was being told.

The two older women smirked at the flustered Blue Ranger. "Come on have a seat then, we'll explain what we can." The two women then went on to briefly explain how they had found the body and how their had been all sorts of electrical damage in the room if the room hadn't been so well protected from energy blast a number of the photos would most likely have been destroyed.

"You keep on steering away from the body, and seem more interested in the unexplainable electrical overload. Is there something that you don't want to talk about?"

"Yeah, the fact that the body was headless was something that I'd rather forget." Kimberly Hart said in annoyance.

"Headless?"

"Yes, the person decided to decapitate their victim, the head was found under the table."

"Did you know the victim?"

"No." Kim answered.

"Yes, his name was Derrick we had only met recently." Kat said, "Derrick was extremely interested in Ranger history, and he kind of grew on me, so I let him into the Memorial Hall a few times."

"You what?" Kimberly asked in surprise.

"Please ma'm." Sky said as respectfully as he could manage to a dinosaur ranger. "Memorial Hall?"

"That's what this place is." Kat explained waving her hand around the room.

"Yeah we figure that your team is likely to earn its own place somewhere around here as well." Kim added as she eyed the kid in front of her.

"Any ideas on who would want to do something like this? I mean a job like this would take a bit of planning" Sky said doing his best to hide the pride that he was feeling right now at that comment.

"No." Kat said shaking her head in confusion. "I've never seen anything like this outside of Rangering."

"Don't worry, when we find who did this we'll take care of them and make sure that they spend a long time behind bars there's nowhere in the galaxy that you can hide from S.P.D." He assured the woman as he closed the notebook. "Come on Syd we can come back later, we have to file this report at S.P.D."

"Goodbye Ms. Hart, Ms. Hilliard." The three women shook hands and smiled at each other before the older two grabbed their phones and began calling for a repairman and electrician.

"Well that was interesting." Syd said, as she settled behind the wheel of her jeep.

"Yeah, did you catch what Ms. Hilliard said though? She said that she hadn't seen anything like what had happened there since her Rangering days. Kind of makes you wonder what is it that they saw during their Ranger days that could have been that bad?"

"That doesn't mean anything."

"Maybe, maybe not. The teams that those two served on were rooted in magic as stupid as that seems to us, and if that same magic were to have followed them here when they couldn't fight off an attack as well." He trailed off letting her put the rest of the pieced together.

"They would be vulnerable." Sydney finished.

"Precisely this could be a lot more serious than we had originally thought, add in the fact that a Morphing style ranger was seen just a few hours ago it doesn't make me feel exactly comfortable about the situation. Besides can you imagine if Grumm were to find out about a rogue vigilante Ranger? He'd either try to convince that Ranger to join him or steal his Morpher."

"He'd have to be able to get past him first, and you saw the way that guy moved."

"Everyone can make a mistake Sydney." Sky said arrogantly sure that he would be able to take the unknown Ranger.

* * *

**S.P.D BASE**

Jack nodded his head in greeting as the two representatives entered the room. The broad shouldered man was Danny Delgado the former Black Ranger of Wildforce, next to him was Blake Bradley Navy Ninjastorm Ranger. Jack shook hands with the two men. "Greetings sirs, I'm Red Ranger cadet Jack Landors, and this is my teammate Yellow Ranger cadet Z Delgado. I understand that you two are the current representatives to the older Earth style Rangers."

"Yeah, that's us." Representative Bradley said, as he shook hands. Jack winced a bit as he shook hands with Danny Delgado the man had a grip of iron.

"Well if you'll come this way we can get started on this quick little fact finding mission of ours."

"Very well, show us what you got." Blake said, as they followed after Jack and Z. The Yellow Ranger presented a picture of the Red Ranger for the inspection of the two men in a morphed and unmorphed state. The men examined the photo as they walked down the hallway.

"I've never seen this guy before, but the uniform looks familiar."

"Yes I agree."

"The uniform is that of the Red Mighty Morphing Power Ranger the first recorded Red Ranger of Earth." Z explained to the men.

"Recorded?"

"Well, according to our records there is the fact that a form of Wildforce was active three thousand years before they defeated master Orc at least according to our files."

"Yeah that's right." Representative Delgado said.

"There is also rumors of a team of Rangers that were around during the California gold rush, but it seems as if the Rangers that were seen at that time were only rangers for a day."

"Seems like you have quite a bit of our information on hand." Blake said suspiciously.

"Just some of the bare facts sir. Wildforce is only so well known because Meric was a member of some of our original trainers."

"Really? That's interesting, now that you're done trying to butter us up what do you want to know?" Blake Bradley asked, a gleam in his eyes as a small bit of his power shown through for a moment, reminding Jack that he was not only dealing with a bureaucrat but also a fellow ranger.

"Right, we need as much information as you can come up with on the Red Morphing Rangers. We need to be able to determine if this is actually one of your people or if it's someone using the reputation of a former ranger."

"Why don't you check with the city records, they should have all of the same information as what we can tell you."

"Because we have a system to go through sir." Jack explained to the man. "And because your archives hold more information than city records."

"You realize, that accessing our archives is not something done lightly correct?" Blake asked the two Cadets. "To access them you will need to have someone be here to oversee what it is that you are looking at. We happen to like our privacy."

"Yes sir, I believe that is why Commander Crueger told us that it was likely that we would be having a historian housed here if we could not get this case solved quickly and efficiently." Z informed the two men, knowing how much Jack hated people watching him.

"Good, I'm glad that we see eye to eye on this, where is Commander Crueger anyways? A request like this, is one that he usually makes in person instead of sending in his cadets."

The two former thieves were so surprised when there was no annoyance in the voice that they replied out of shock. "He's going over all the laws regarding the apprehension of another Ranger in case this one really is one of yours and we have to bring him into custody."

"Doesn't want to let this guy run loose that's understandable. One quick question though is he dark?"

"Sir?"

"Is he trying to help take over the planet?"

"No sir, but he did nearly kill another being."

"All right, we'll tell the historians about this, and they'll probably send someone to oversee this if it gets worse and you request our aide, as you know according to the zero action that we're allowed to perform that's the best we can do at the moment unless things begin to get out of control then at the most two teams will be reactivated to deal with the problem as best as we can now that we've been alerted."

"Understood sir, thank you for your time, I know you didn't really want to come out here for this."

"We were in town for business anyways, besides now we both have excuses to go home early." The man added with a crooked grin.

"Understood sir." Jack added with an equally crooked grin. "Z and I were happy to help you out."

"Just remember that if he is one of ours then we handle where he is locked up. It's the responsibility of his team to insure that this doesn't happen again, unless we can find a reasonable explanation that we are all happy with."

"Understood sir."

"Until next time." Danny said, as he shook hands with Z looking at her curiously before he walked off after Blake Bradley.

Jack looked at his friend. "Hey Z, you okay?" He asked her wondering what was wrong with her.

"Yeah bro I'm fine." The Yellow Ranger said to her long time friend. "C'mon lets get going, we have to go torment Piggy."

Jack grinned at this. "A part of the job that I am really beginning to love more and more every time that I get to do it." Jack said rubbing his hands together n anticipation.

* * *

**Aquitar Consul Building**

Bridge and Boom walked into the offices that held the Aquitar Consul building anxiously they had a meeting with **THE** Billy Cranston. "So remember just try to remain calm, its no different than if we were going to talk to Dr. Manx right?" Boom asked nervously, as he followed after the Green Ranger.

"Yeah, sure right." Bridge said unconvinced, and wishing that he had some buttery toast right about now. The two teens nodded to a few people and made their way into what passed as the office of one of the chief analysts. They walked into a room the size of a hanger filled with three or four workbenches with various tools, a desk at the far end of the room held various papers, and to finish it all off what looked like an old zord. Three of the workbenches were filled with what was obviously various types of equipment while the other was filled with what most people might call junk, but what the two of them recognized as creations waiting to be finished.

"Um, Mr. Cranston?" Bridge questioned as they stepped farther into the room.

"Over here." A voice called out. The two followed the sound f the voice, and saw that it was coming from near what looked like a vehicle of some sort they were unfamiliar with; it had a number of odd devices hanging on it. "Greetings and salutations." An old man said, as he pulled himself up from where he had been working on the wiring in the vehicle.

"Mr. Cranston." The two young men breathed out in shock, awe, and surprise.

"That's my designation." The man said as he slowly got up. "What can I assist you in today my youthful comrades?"

"We need you to help us to decide the best way to take on a Rogue Ranger actually sir." Boom said nervously.

The old man smiled a bit at this. "I gave up the super hero deeds quiet a while back boys, furthermore I'm almost advanced enough in age to be your grandfather."

"We wish," the two mumbled.

The old man either didn't hear them or chose to ignore them. "Now, why don't you abscond and leave an old man in tranquility? I can't place on assorted color uniforms every few years like some of my acquaintances have been known to do."

"We were actually hoping you could tell us something that might not be well known about the Red Morphing Rangers actually." Bridge said hopefully.

Billy Cranston looked at the two of them suspiciously. "Why do you aspire to know about people like them?" The man asked suspiciously. "If you are an element of S.P.D then you know this is the erroneous way to go about acquiring information. Discuss this with the representatives, and they'll arrange for the best person to talk with you and show you our records if it is something that we deem that you are required to know."

"I know sir, but we were just wondering if there is anything you could tell us that wouldn't go against the treaty, but give us a clue where to look."

The former Blue Ranger sighed. "You kids couldn't acquire his powers from him even if you sought to. The only things you possibly will ultimately do are contain him into a card and abandon him to the ruthlessness of someone like him but not. I'm not positive if it's feasible for him to get out of that in a reasonable amount of time. I can't facilitate you do something like that so the answer must be a refutation I will not be altruistic on any information you will have to go through normal avenues."

"You know something." Bridge said, as he stared at the man.

"Indeed, but I will not reveal what I do know unless you wish to try and bring me in for questioning?" The scientific analyst smirked at the two young men, knowing as well as they did that there was no way that they could do something like that since Mr. Cranston had diplomatic immunity from something like that, being on a first name basis with three different planetary rulers was a great safeguard from things like that.

"We'll be in touch then Mr. Cranston."

"Good day, I am sorry I cannot help, but I made a promise not to break my silence a long time ago I'm not about to start forfeiting my integrity now."

"Of course sir we understand." Bridge said as he shook hands with the man, wishing he had thought to take his gloves off if only to catch a glimpse into the wonderful mind that was Mr. Cranston. The two walked out with a mixture of emotions, they had gotten to meet the legendary Billy Cranston for a few moments, but any hopes of the man being a willing lead had been destroyed, and the man was to well protected by his diplomatic immunity to scare into helping.

* * *

**Piggy's**

"Oh no, not you guys again." Piggy whined, as he looked at the five color coded teens that were becoming a constant thorn in his side these days, why couldn't they go and bother someone else? "I don't know anything about whatever it is you think I know about, I swear."

"Really?" Z said with a cocky smirk. "So you don't know anything about a Vigilante Ranger?"

"A Vigilante Ranger!" Piggy shouted in shock a few beings at some nearby tables lifted their heads at this. "What do you mean?"

"Just what we said Piggy." Jack said as he examined the menu with disgust. "There's a Vigilante Ranger out there somewhere, he nearly sliced Broodwing in half when the Dino Thunder Rangers were here the other day."

"Hmm, yes I remember that Broodwing was hurt for a few days after that, or so the rumor goes, though most people thought that it was because he and Grumm had another disagreement."

"Not this time, it seems that there may be a new Ranger in town, and he's not overly eager in taking prisoners. I'd keep my head down Piggy, he may use your place as a target since all of the guys we fight know you for your food. At least I think it's your food that they come here for." Z said as took the menu from Jack.

"We should probably look around for a bit, Sky said, "make sure that no one matching the description of the Vigilante Ranger is here."

"And how are we going to do that Sky?" Jack asked rolling his eyes. "The only thing that we know about the guy is that he looks human that means he could be posing as someone from a half dozen different planets."

"What, you mean you don't even know what this guy looks like?" A shocked Piggy asked in fear. "How am I going to protect myself then? He could have been in here a couple of dozen times and is waiting for Broodwing to show up. Not that I have regular contact with him or Grumm of course." Piggy added as he started wringing his hands in fear.

"Of course." Jack said disbelievingly, as he looked at the informant. "Unfortunately we don't know." Jack clapped the alien on the shoulder. "Hey, maybe you'll luck out and this guy was hired to take out Broodwing and he doesn't care about who else you do business with."

"Oh you really think so?" Piggy asked hopefully.

"You never know Piggy, just keep your fingers crossed." Syd said as they left.

"Don't worry so much." A figure in the shadows said. "The Vigilante Ranger won't come here."

"Easy for you to say, he may not be after you."

"Don't worry, no Ranger would be after you." The figure said with amusement, "besides, do you really think that someone like that would be foolish enough to destroy such a good source of information on the underworld? No Piggy, you are to important to too many people Grumm, Broodwing, even the Rangers have their uses for you, you are probably one of the most protected beings on the entire planet as long as you continue to provide for both sides as you have been."

"Hmm, yes, yes you're right I am protected and nothing they say or do can change that."

"Right, as long as you remember your place your good." The figure in the shadows said with a chuckle. "Now I have to go, the figure said, "just remember one of these days you may have to choose and there may not be a way to back out."

"I know what I'm doing." Piggy said as he turned to face the figure only to see that he had disappeared again. Piggy shivered, as he ran back inside his restaurant on wheels.

* * *

Ch3

Doggy looked up at the reports from the B squad rangers. Each of the Rangers had been relentlessly following up on the Beheading and Ranger Vigilante cases, and they had unfortunately had the time since four of them were told to take it easier after Icthior had beaten them like he had. Despite the marvels of medicine these days it still took time to heal the damage that they had taken, and this at least allowed them to feel like they weren't being useless. The Red Ranger records had finally been opened, unfortunately the records hadn't told them anything about how Red Rangers with Powers from thirty or forty years ago were walking around the street today. Unfortunately the Vigilante case had taken a back burner to the Beheading case though; there had been two more decapitations in the weeks since then.

In a surprising turn of events though, Icthior had been able to provide them with a clue for the Vigilante Case when he was being transported. The criminal had commented on how he was surprised that a planet like the Earth needed two red rangers. It wasn't much, but it was all they had at the moment, they were now going to question his former rival and see what the being could tell them about the Vigilante Ranger. Was this really one of Eltar's chosen Rangers of Earth though? Or was he merely someone trying to use their immunity to gallivant around Earth. Doggy was broken out of his musings as Icthior was led in to the room.

"Icthior, a pleasure to see you again." Doggy told his former rival, "now then, what can you tell me about this other Red Ranger?"

"There's not a whole lot to tell Crueger, he stopped me from destroying a couple of businesses, he even told me that he and those like him did not want me to bring attention to them. I offered to duel him and promised to only take his badge but he pointed out to me that he didn't even wear a badge. I asked him why he didn't wear a badge and he told me that he was a solo act for the most part. I thought at the very least I would have some fun with him. Imagine my surprise when he gave me such a workout, and then threw me out of the place." Icthior shivered for a moment. "I won't lie to you Doggy I actually thought he was going to try and kill me for a moment."

"Where were these places? We didn't get any energy signature reports." Crueger said in surprise, New Tech city was one of the most well watched cities because S.P.D was based here, yet here was Icthior indicating that they had either blind spots or someone was well shielded. "Perhaps if you work with us they might consider letting up on your sentence a bit." Doggy tried, inwardly hoping the villain would decline the offer.

"No thank you Doggy, I think I rather like the idea that you don't know what it is that is going on." Doggy growled and bunched his hands into fist before he waved the guards in to take him away. He had a call to make it seemed, as he left the interrogation room and headed for his office,

Later that day Crueger walked out of his office to find B squad standing at the ready. "Sir." Jack said, as they all saluted.

Crueger nodded at the rangers.

"Is there any new information on the two cases sir?" Jack asked hopefully.

"No cadets, nothing new." The B squad all felt their faces fall at this. "However, due to the fact that the vigilante was sighted again I sent a request for someone to assist in tracking down this ranger before they do something bad."

"And what was their response sir?"

"Why don't you see for yourself?" A figure from behind them said. They all turned to see an older man leaning on a staff walking toward them. He had gray hair with a few streaks of white in it and wore a red and black-checkered button up shirt over a white under shirt with green pants.

"Rangers, may I introduce to you the foremost expert on all things to do with Power Rangers History, may I introduce to you Dr. Thomas Oliver, he has a doctorate in both History and Paleontology."

"Whoa, **THE** Dr. Oliver?" Z asked, as she looked the man over in shock. "The leader of the Morphing, Zeo, Turbo teams and the co-creator, mentor and the Black Ranger to the Dino Thunder Ranger team? **That** Dr. Oliver?"

"That would be me." The man said nodding at them.

"Dr Oliver, may I introduce you to the B squad SPD rangers. This is Jack Landors the Red Ranger, my Blue Ranger Skyler Tate, Z Delgado as my Yellow Ranger, Sydney Drew my Pink Ranger and Bridge Carson my Green Ranger."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." Dr. Oliver said smiling proudly at the group of Rangers that stood before him. "My contacts said that you need my help to see what's going on. What appears to be the problem Commander Crueger?" He asked, getting straight down to business, raising himself a few more notches in Jack and Sky's books.

"I'm afraid we have a Rogue Ranger on our hands Dr. Oliver, and what's more it appears to be one of yours."

"What do you mean one of mine?" The old man asked in surprise.

"If you'll follow me we'll show you just what we mean." The man nodded, and followed after Crueger, who led him into an office and showed him the video of Broodwing and the Red Morphing Ranger. "This was the first sighting of the Red Morphing Ranger, or the Vigilante Ranger as we have been calling him. The second sighting has yet to be confirmed, but we brought you in to see what you could tell us about this Ranger, his powers, and maybe even how this person was able to get their hands on one of your people's Ranger Powers."

"That's classified, what most likely happened though is that this was a ranger acting in the protection of one of ours, which means he was barely justified at the time. However by not informing you he has made his action suspicious."

"And how do you figure that he was justified Dr. Oliver?"

"Simple, the fact is that this is the same being that tried to control the first three Dino Thunder Rangers, most likely the Ranger thought to take Broodwing out of the picture for that. Your also right that we need to bring this particular Ranger down though, with the way he was fighting he nearly killed Broodwing, and as much as I don't like the idea of someone like Broodwing, we don't just kill them. I'll help you with what I can."

"Very well Dr Oliver, I'm glad to know that you are so willing to assist us."

"Lets get to work then, we have a lot of work to do, I also need to know if you have had any power overloads throughout the city."

"Those are linked to another case."

"Actually they're probably linked to the same case, I can' tell you more till I see all the information."

"So, is there a reason that you and Consul researcher Cranston have opposite reactions to this?"

"I don't know, personally I think he knows something, but I can't be a hundred percent sure of it at the moment. He's never let me know for sure one way or the other though."

"Understood, Cadets Tate and Landor's here will show you to your room and help you with the information that you need."

"Thank you Commander, come on guys we have a lot of work to do."

"Sir, yes sir." The two said as they saluted at Crueger before they followed after Dr. Oliver.

"Z, I want you to go over all the old Morphing Ranger case files and documentaries, I want to know everything that there is to know about this Rogue Ranger. Bridge I want you to assist Boom in researching old Ranger technology, if we do have to take him down, I want to know what it is that we're up against. Syd, I want you to check up on where all the former Rangers are now, and what they are doing, perhaps we can finally get this case out of the way. I'd rather get it done before Grumm tries to recruit this Rogue Ranger."

The three saluted the commander, and headed off to deal with their assignments.

Jack and Sky looked around he V.I.P rooms that Dr. Oliver would be using during his stay. Dr. Oliver had an old Alpha unit following beside him now; the small robot had been hidden around a corner waiting for him and was Dr. Oliver's chief research assistant. "So where do you want to start sir?"

"Lets start with what you do know of the Red Morphing Rangers."

"Jason Lee Scott and Rocky Desantos held both Morphing and Zeo powers, after his back injury Rocky disappeared from the Ranger history, though he did make a bit of a stir in the business world. Jason Lee Scott on the other hand hasn't officially been seen since the Forever Red Mission, and his status is unknown despite the fact that officially he died at the age of nineteen." Sky rattled off for the veteran Ranger.

"That's right, Rocky is currently in New Tech City, and has been for some time, though he's not likely to be your mystery Ranger since he has to use cybernetics just to walk these days. As for Jason, well no one really knows what to expect when it comes to him other than the fact that he still has his original powers. A lot of Zordon's Rangers are like that though, I have both of my old power coins in secret places while most of the others have one type of Morpher or other somewhere secret just waiting to be used."

"So you have enough power to destroy just about any Ranger then right?" Jack asked curiously.

"Well, I would have to go and retrieve the morphers from their hiding places, since I don't keep them on me very often anymore, the temptation might be more than I could actually stand sometimes." Dr. Oliver joked with the two rangers, he shook his head sadly as he looked at these two young men. They reminded him of himself and Jason when they were young. The Red Ranger had an edginess that reminded him of him; while the stern and serious expression on the Blue Ranger reminded him of Jason when he had first become the Red Ranger.

Dr. Oliver waited until the two Rangers left before he began going over the various files he had. Jason hadn't been in California in the past few years around five to ten if he had to guess. With the emergence of S.P.D, Jason had been less noticeable in the lives of the Power Ranger, and had for the most part faded away, but an attack on a younger version of his former students, and Jason had been willing to come out of wherever he had been hiding and do something. Why would he take a chance like that though? It was something that he would have to look into. Tommy ran a hand through his thinning hair, and wondered how he was going to corner the elusive former ranger this time, he often got lucky when he did manage to corner him, but back then he had been younger and better able to keep up with the un-aging former ranger. He did have a type of tracker for Jason, though he really didn't like using it. He sighed, things were so much easier when all that he needed to do was be pointed at the monster of the day and go at it, now he had to think up other things. There were a number of things that he needed, but he wanted to keep Jason's lifestyle secret, it was a Ranger thing he was sure of it, and that means it was their responsibility to deal with.

* * *

Tommy read the files that he wasn't theoretically supposed to be looking at, but since he did have a bit of blanket approval from S.P.D he was able to look through a number of files that he wouldn't have been able to look at otherwise. Crueger and the Rangers were all busy at the moment anyways, so he had to distract himself somehow he reasoned. The information he was reading though was disturbing, according to this there had been several deaths by beheadings. It appeared that another 'gathering' of these headhunters was coming around, they happened every ten to twenty years at different places around the world, there had actually been two of them in the nineties one had been in New York, New York while the other had been in Seacuover Washington. He didn't know what it was that set these headhunting people after each other from time to time, he just knew that for some reason they seemed to come out of the woodwork all at once in certain places and have their fights to the deaths for some reason. He wasn't positive, but he was pretty sure that Jason hadn't been around for either of these big 'gatherings'.

The files he read were showing the same type of M.O as Jason's style of headhunter. Freak electrical storms or power overloads along with a body and bladed weapon sometimes found nearby.

Tommy grunted as new memories began to fill his head, someone was messing with time. He got up and walked toward the Command room to warn Crueger, and saw that a giant wormhole was being watched by a number of the head scientists and Kat was currently talking into a microphone. "Dr. Oliver, good you're here." The feline female said. Take a seat, I'm sure the Commander won't mind of you use his seat."

"Thank you. Dr. Oliver said as he sat in Crueger's seat. "What appears to be the problem?"

Kat hesitated for a moment before she began to fill him in on what was going on. "Grumm entered a wormhole a few hours ago that led to a point in the past, and the B squad went in two waves after him."

"When did he go?" Dr. Oliver asked somehow he felt like he already knew the answer though.

"He is currently fighting against the entire Dino Thunder team, and the B squad Rangers. I'm hoping that you might be able to help out in telling us what is going on back then since we can't get any video feed. You should already be feeling the changes in your memories."

"Yeah I do remember, but I think my memories are only rewriting themselves as fast as the events are happening; I may or may not be able to save you anytime on this." Dr. Oliver pointed out to the S.P.D's technical advisor.

"Just do your best." Kat said, as she placed a headband over Dr. Oliver's head. "This will allow us to watch your new, yet old memories as they come into focus, allowing us to see things from your perspective of the fight and offer some advice if we can."

Tommy nodded in understanding, and sat quietly as he watched and remembered the Dino Thunder team and S.P.D team defeat the combined forces of Zeltrax and Grumm. He then watched quietly as he hid behind a pillar at Reefside High while his students were brainwashed. He was about to leap out and attack the giant blue dog that erased the memories what had just happened of not only his kids, but of the B squad as well, but then Crueger then turned the device on himself wiping his memories of what had just happened over the last few hours leaving one ranger from each team with memories of what had happened, since he couldn't see the Omega Ranger any more. He would have to make sure that Haley showed those files to his old rangers sometime.

A few minutes later the S.P.D rangers returned and nodded to Dr. Oliver who was watching them with interest. "Commander, how soon can your Rangers be ready for a mission briefing?" The former ranger asked as he placed his hands in a steeple position as he considered what it was that he had learned. These Rangers were good kids, and might treat Jason right if they caught him.

"Whenever you are ready Dr. Oliver."

"Good, the sooner we get this done the better off we'll be." Dr. Oliver said, as he slowly stood up. "Give me a couple of hours to make my final decision on this." Dr. Oliver said, as he picked his staff back up.

"Very well, do you require an escort?"

"No, I can still walk through these streets without any problems." Dr. Oliver assured the Ranger's leader, an amused grin playing on the edge of his face.

"If you say so Dr." The Commander said, as he watched the man leave. Once the man was out of sight he turned to his Rangers. "Jack, Z."

"Sir?"

"Follow after him you two, I don't want Dr. Oliver to get into any kind of trouble that he can't get out of, this isn't Angel Grove or Reefside like he might remember them."

"Yes sir, the two said saluting and quickly heading for their rooms to change clothes.

"Sir?"

"Yes Sky?"

"Why did you pick them to trail after Dr. Oliver?"

"Simple Sky, those two have the best chance of staying back while Dr. Oliver thinks, but also be able to help keep him out of trouble. Don't forget that most of our street contacts like Piggy come from Jack and Z they are a good resource for S.P.D to have."

"Yes sir." Sky said before he turned and followed the others, he needed a shower anyways he felt like he had just morphed even if the Commander said they hadn't done anything to interesting while chasing Grunmm through wormholes.

* * *

Tommy sighed as he leaned his arms against the railing on a bridge lost in thought. This park had seen a number of monster attacks in its days, and yet it was still standing, a testament to the durability of the planet he supposed with a wry grin, since then buildings had come and gone but the park was still here even after all of this time. He looked up as a figure leaned their back against the railing beside him. "Jason." He greeted coolly.

"Tommy, it's been a while."

"Yeah."

"How's the head?"

"What are you talking about?" The old man asked, as he looked at a teen that looked like he might just be entering his first semester college or just getting ready to graduate high school.

"The new memories, I happen to like to know when someone plays with time, so I keep a way to detect time anomalies. It only took a few minutes for us to realize when time had been screwed with, but I guess Time Force thought the Rangers did okay with what happened though since they didn't decide to help you out. Though that might have been interesting to see on the news." Jason added with a smile. "Think of the chaos if a news crew had managed to actually get a shot of them?"

Tommy grimaced at the thought of this. "You were there?"

Jason ignored the question. "What are you doing out here Tommy? I don't think you can quiet play QB out here anymore."

"I was kind of hoping to see you." Tommy admitted to his old friend. You should leave town Jason, I have to tell S.P.D something about you, and they won't hold back like Wes and Eric, they will put you away."

"Wish I could Tommy, it doesn't matter what the current Ranger team does anyways, there's a good chance that I may be dead in a few days. If that happens the Ranger tech I have access to will be sent to Eltar and Phaedos for safekeeping."

"You sound pretty sure of yourself. "

"I've been preparing for this possibility for a while, the Lady of the Lake helped me set things up in case I were to die."

"You're going to have to tell me how you managed to get your hands on Excalibur one of these days." The old man said patting Jason on the shoulder. "Any way I can convince you to turn in your morpher?"

"Not happening Tommy."

"So be it." Dr. Thomas Oliver said, "I guess the chase resumes then after I get back."

"I guess so. Want to get a smoothie before we part company?"

"If you change it to a tea I think I can do it."

"All right, I know a place that serves some fairly decent tea brews not to far from here, he's been operating in this place about eight years."

Tommy nodded and followed after him, the two found themselves at a Chinese restaurant and sat down to a pot of tea and spent an hour talking about their teen years. The two sighed sadly as they finished the dregs of their second pot. "Its been wild man, I guess the next time I'll see you will be when your either in a containment card or behind bars."

"Yeah it's been wild bro, see you next time." Jason said as he gave Tommy a brotherly hug, and then walked down the road for a while before he slipped into an alley, he then jumped two fences and slipped through two different streets before he turned to look into the shadows. "Jack."

"Jay." Jack greeted as he slipped out of the shadows. "How did you know it was me?"

"Everyone knows what happened to Newtech city's own Robin Hood." Jason said, "and as for how I knew you were there you've gotten soft living at S.P.D Command and I've been living on these streets off and on for over ten years, do you really think your going to be able to sneak up on me?"

Jack had the decency to look embarrassed as he scuffed the ground. "How did you know Dr. Oliver?"

"Why, you his bodyguard?"

"Until he returns to base Z and I are." Jack said crossing his arms and looking at the man in front of him. "So, you going to tell me?"

"Its personal kiddo."

Jack nodded. "I'll trust you for now, but I better not regret it later." Jack said as he took a step back and disappeared into the street traffic.

Jason smiled sadly. "Later kiddo." He then turned the other way into the street.

* * *

Dr. Oliver rubbed his eyes as he reentered S.P.D Command; it was time to deal with this little bit of his past no matter how much he disliked it. The Dr. walked into the Command Center of the base and nodded as he saw that Crueger and four of his rangers were standing there at the ready. "I'm as ready as I think I'm ever going to be Commander." He told the giant dog like alien. Crueger nodded and led the group of rangers and the former ranger to the briefing table. "This is where most of our mission briefings happen Dr."

"Fine," Tommy said as he looked at the group in front of him as the red ranger and a double of the yellow ranger showed up, the yellow ranger already at the table disappeared in a flash of light and now there were only five Ranger cadets, a glowing ball of light, Commander Crueger, Kat and a technician. "All right, here is what your up against Rangers." The man said as he tapped out a few buttons and an image of the Red Morphing Ranger popped up in the holographic circle. "This is Jason Lee Scott, the Vigilante Ranger as you've been calling him. The Red Tyrannosaurus Ranger, former holder of the Green Dragon Powers, former holder of the Golden Zeo staff of Trifonia. He is a master of the sword, staff and gun and a powerful hand-to-hand fighter, so don't try and take him out one on one, back in my prime I was on of the few that could stand up to him one on one."

"Um no offense Dr. Oliver, but if you guys served as Rangers together then shouldn't you be well sort of the same age? And if that is the fact I really doubt that he'll really be that much of a problem for our team." Sky said, confident in the B squad.

"Against a normal opponent you might stand a chance with those odds". Tommy said.

"No offence sir, but this guy is using Ranger Powers that are some thirty years out of date though, and is hardly in his prime anymore." Syd said.

"Right," Dr. Oliver said dryly, "he's also the guy that nearly took out Broodwing on his own, something that usually takes you as a group to do. Correct? Are you sure you want to worry about something like that without the right information or do you want to take him a bit more seriously?"

"Excuse me sir, but can I get a better view of his face." Jack asked with interest, while Sky and Syd got quiet at the rebuke. Dr. Oliver rotated the image and Jack's eyes widened. "That's Jay!"

"Jay? As in the Jay?" Z asked with new interest as she looked at the close up image.

"Yes, he is occasionally known as that." Dr. Oliver said as he looked with surprise at the current Red Ranger.

"I grew up on the streets," Jack explained, "and I was taught martial arts by this guy or maybe it's his kid."

"No you were trained by Jason." Tommy said to the S.P.D Red Ranger. "I thought I recognized some of your fighting styles earlier, but I wasn't positive."

"But how is that even possible though?" Sky interrupted them. "This guy should be your age, yet he only looks a bit older than us."

"Because physically he is only a few years older than you, about 19 if I remember correctly. The only thing is, that Jason has a few extra abilities."

"Like what?" Bridge asked with interest.

"He has the ability to heal himself almost instantly." Dr. Oliver informed them. "A minor injury like a cut or something takes him about 10 to 20 seconds to heal, while other more serious injuries take even longer to heal, but at tops he's fine a few hours afterward. This healing ability also seems to have somehow affected his aging process somehow."

"You know Commander, if we could convince this guy to join up with us we could have a lot more strength." Z said, "and it wouldn't be the first time you cut deal with a criminal."

"You make a good argument Cadet Delgado. If we can bring him in quietly I want you to do it. Is there anything else you want to add to Mr. Scott's abilities Dr. Oliver?"

"Yes, don't expect Jason to go down easily, he's not like a lot of the other beings you've fought."

"What's so different about him?" Syd asked, as she studied the figure.

"He's a headhunter." Tommy explained to the group. "At least as near as we can tell. His objective has always been to take out the heads of certain beings or people. I'm not sure what the reasons for the takings of the heads of certain humans they seem to come from all walks of life, but usually the monsters that he decapitates are ones that Jason has a personal grudge against or something similar. His kill number is somewhere in the upper 100's, other than that we can't tell you a whole lot he is usually seen with one of these three though. Ritchie Ryan who started decapitating people around the same time, then there is Duncan McLeod and another man that I have yet to get a full name on though I believe that they call him Adam, he's also been seen in the company of this woman." An image of a beautiful dark haired woman appeared before them. "She lives mainly in Europe goes by the name Amanda." Dr. Oliver looked at the group. "Any questions?"

"When do we take him down?" Sky asked.

"Soon as we find him."

"I see." Crueger then turned to look across the table at Jack. "Cadet Landors can you lead us to the Vigilante Ranger?"

"Yeah I think so sir." Jack said glumly as he watched the image before him.

"Very well, Rangers prepare yourselves, this is going to be an extremely dangerous mission if Ranger Scott decides not to surrender himself and his morpher. Move out cadets." The Rangers all saluted then headed for the door.

"Jack can I talk to you for a moment?" Dr. Oliver asked as he followed after the troubled Red Ranger.

"Of course sir." Jack said as he stopped to talk to the famous former Ranger.

"Thanks," Dr. Oliver said as he looked at Jack. "Look Jack I understand what it is that you're going through with this mission. Jason, I mean Jay is your friend, but I think you need to understand that we have to stop him, he's got a number of dead people on his hands, and sooner or later he is going to do something that he really shouldn't. You have to stop him now."

Jack sighed as he leaned against the wall and listened to what was being said. "I'll do what I can, but this is going to be a hard job to do sir. None of my other missions have ever really had me going against people that I know; most of the guys we fight are all major criminals who don't care who gets hurt. When I was a criminal all I did was a lot of slight of hand and stuff, but it was always to help the people of the streets."

"I know that and I actually respect you for it, but you're a Red Ranger now, and Red Rangers are the ones that have to do the hard work sometimes." Tommy said, patting Jack on the shoulder. "I just hope things don't get to bad out there. It makes me really wish that I'd had the strength to go after him and stop him, but I was blinded by what he used to be before I really tried to stop him."

"And you really think that I can do what you couldn't bring yourself to do?" Jack asked dubiously.

"I know that you'll make the Rangers proud." Dr. Oliver said before he sent the Red Ranger on his way. "Be careful out there." The former Ranger said, not sure if he was talking to the B squad Rangers or to Jason.

* * *

The Rangers pulled up into the parking lot of a rundown dojo that looked like it had seen better times. Jack grinned weakly as he ran his hands along the side of the building, lost in memory of when he had been in and out of this dojo all of the time as a boy. Here he had learned a lot about right and wrong, this place and its teachings on not only fighting, but also philosophy were probably the reason that he had even been caught and become a Ranger. The five Rangers walked in and saw a group of street kids getting their lessons from a broad shouldered young man.

"Let's get him now while he's not expecting anything." Sky said eagerly taking a step forward.

"No," Jack said shaking his head and grabbing Sky. "You try and do anything right now and all of those kids will swarm us, and I think you need to remember that this is where I learned to fight." Jack nodded to a picture on the wall of a much younger version of himself. "I was the first street kid to come here now look at this place its got over a dozen street kids ready to fight. You really want to get into something like that?" Sky shook his head after he saw the glares that both Jack and Z were sending him.

Jason turned and saw the group of Rangers as they entered the building and quickly wrapped up the lesson before he sent the kids on their way, they all waited until after the last of the kids walked out, a few of them had called out in recognition to Jack who grinned tightly at his former friends before turning back to Jason. When the last one had left Syd locked the door behind her.

"Jack, second time in a single day after months without so much as a word I guess hanging with Tommy has given you a lot to think about."

"Yeah, and the first thing I got to do is place you under arrest." Jack said as he flashed his badge at his former teacher. "So, you gonna come quietly or are we gonna have to be rough in taking you in?"

"The kids here need me, besides with what's going on I don't think I would be alive a year if I was placed in one of those cards of yours."

"Then it's the hard way." Sky said and leaped at Jason. Jason walked back slowly as he blocked punches and kicks before he planted a kick into Sky's gut and sent him flying into a punching bag.

"Sky are you alright?" Z asked as she knelt down beside the Blue Ranger.

"Yeah fine," Sky gasped, "just got the wind knocked out of me is all."

"With just one hit?" Z asked in disbelief.

"My turn." Syd said as she grabbed her metal piece, and absorbed its properties into her hand before she began swinging her fist at Jason who ducked a number of shots, Jason rolled to the side as her fist just missed him and cracked the wall.

"Hey be careful there." Jason said, "this place may not look like it, but it is expensive to keep up." Syd ignored him and swung again Jason sidestepped the blow and trapped her arm, and then flipped her over to the ground. Jason turned to look at the others who were helping their teammates up. Z made her move next as one of her doubles helped her friends, three other versions of her rushed at Jason. Jason blocked a pair of twin kicks coming at him from either side, but was hit with a punch to the chest that sent him stumbling back. Jason took a few steps back and rubbed his chest where he had been hit, but kept watching Z and her clones. The three charged and this time Jason performed a spin kick witch sent one clone back, he dropped to the ground and swept the legs out from underneath another, but received a knee to the side of his head as number three hit him. Jason rubbed the side of his face where a bruise was forming, the rangers watched as small lighting bolts danced around his face and then disappeared as his face returned to normal. The rangers were surprised as they watched his body heal; it was enough for Jason to deliver an uppercut to the third version of Z knocking her out. The clone disappeared in a flash of light.

"Z that's enough." Jack ordered turning to regard Jason. "Jay, man. Come on you might as well give up. Sky and Syd are back up on their feet, and Bridge and I haven't even started yet and what happens when Z here sends 20 of her clones at you? You always said that we shouldn't fight the law unless we had to and to try peaceful ways first."

"Jack, in case you missed it your Ranger team was the one that attacked me cause I said I couldn't go in with you." Jason pointed out to Jack. "Now I may not be able to beat you, but you will know that you've been in a fight which is it going to be?"

"Sorry Jay I really didn't want it to turn out this way." Jack said as he scuffed his foot against the ground.

"I know kiddo, lets just do it."

"All right guys, lets Ranger up."

"Right."

"S.P.D Emergency!" The B squad cadets called out as they brought their morphers forward.

"It's Morphing Time! Tyrannosaurus!"

The light flashes died and five Rangers stood against another Red Ranger. "First things first kids, you get out of my place." Jason said, as he drew his sword from out of a red flash of light and wiped his hand down the blade and then sent a red beam flying at the group who were caught in the blast and sent flying through the window. The Rangers rolled back to their feet as Jason climbed through the now shattered window.

"All right, wasn't expecting that." Z said, as she helped Bridge up.

"Hey Jack, just how powerful is he anyways?" Bridge asked, wishing he had tried to get a reading off of him earlier.

"He's just as powerful as we are Bridge, the only difference is the type of weapons he uses." Jack explained to the Green Ranger.

"How is that possibel though?"

"Who knows, maybe he knows how to fix the powers up as time goes by or something." SPD Red told his teammate.

"Lets see how good you really are." The Blue Ranger said, as he rushed forward, he went for his Deltamax Striker in sword mode.

"Sky wait." Jack tried, "Damn it!" He growled, as he watched the Blue Ranger ignore him. The Red Morphing Ranger drew his Blade Blaster and blocked the attack, and then grabbed Sky's wrist and flipped the two of them backwards. Jason's foot connected with Sky's stomach as they rolled back, and Jason released his hold and kicked forward sending the Blue Ranger flying through an electrical fence.

"Syd, you're the one with all of that fencing training see if you can't stop him." Jack said hopefully.

"Right." The Pink Ranger nodded grabbing her own Deltamax Striker and rushing toward the Red Ranger. "Hiya!" She cried, as she leaped at him. The Morphing Ranger ducked beneath her blade and grabbed her by her belt and slammed her into a wall. Shaking her head the Pink Ranger got back up and tried to slice at him again. The Red Ranger kept dancing out of the way at just the last moment till he kicked the weapon out of her hands. Jason then leaped into the air and slammed both of his feet into her chest sending her flying.

"Bridge, Z your turn."

"Right." The two said, as they drew their weapons switching them to blaster mode they jumped into the air and began blasting at the Morphing Ranger. Jason was sent flying from the blasts and it looked like they might finally be getting the upper hand in the fight when Jason came back up with his blade blaster in one hand and his Power Sword in the other. He shot point blank into Bridge's chest sending him flying and did a tornado kick that tossed Z painfully into a tree. The Red Morphing Ranger turned to face the Red Space Patrol Delta Ranger. The two Rangers looked at each other taking, in the differences in their uniforms as they sized each other up.

"All right, it looks like it's my turn now." S.P.D Red said, as he placed his hands over the butts of his Delta Blasters. Morphing Red nodded as he vanished his Power Sword and sheathed his Blade Blaster he then placed his hand over the weapon. The two Red Rangers were going to have a shootout to decide the end of this since the S.P.D Ranger knew that close up that he wasn't very likely to win against the Morphing Ranger who had taught him most of his fighting skills.

"Just out of curiosity, why didn't you ever teach me how to use a sword if you're so good with them?"

"How many street kids are actually going to have the chance to get their hands on a sword? You and Z are a rare occurrence for these streets Jack you know that." Jason chided at his former student.

The S.P.D Ranger nodded, and went for his blasters at the same time that the older Ranger did. Jason's shots knocked one of the Delta Blasters out of the younger ranger's hand, but Jack's other blaster managed to hit Jason in his hand knocking his Blade Blaster away and into the air. Jack kicked his dropped Delta Blaster into the air and caught it and combined the two guns." Now are you going to come in peacefully, or are we going to have to take this up another level?"

The Red Morphing Ranger looked at the weapon that his counterpart had leveled at him before reluctantly nodding. "Power down." He said, a red flash of light later and he had returned to his regular clothes.

"All right hand over the morpher now." Jack said.

Jason chuckled. "You're not authorized to have my morpher on you at any time. Jack." Jason said, as he walked towards S.P.D Ranger. "So do you need to cuff me, or am I suppose to walk there like this?" He asked waving his hands in front of him. Jack nodded and brought out a pair of cuffs and placed them on Jason's arms placed him against the wall before he turned to look at the others. Bridge, Z, and Syd all appeared to be all right, but Sky had been thrown pretty hard and looked like he really wanted to get his revenge on the other ranger for tossing him around like that.

"C'mon guys we need to get this guy put in a cell." Jack said, the others nodded and loaded up and returned to Base.

* * *

**Ch3**

Doggy Crueger nodded in appreciation as his Rangers brought in the Vigilante Ranger. So this was the person that had managed to elude S.P.D for years, but also managed to get away with a number of killings if Dr. Oliver's assessment of the man was correct. The B squad Rangers had found a well-worn sword that matched Dr. Oliver's description as Jason Lee Scott's carry around sword, which was actually not illegal, a number of beings carried swords on their person but an analysis of the blade had shown that the weapon had in fact been the likely murder weapon for at least a quarter of the deaths that had happened due to someone decapitating people.

"Dr. Oliver." He greeted, as the old man stumped into the room, pausing to stare at the sword that was laying on the table along with a duster and a few other odds and ends that the Morphing Ranger had been carrying at the time.

"Commander." The man greeted the leader. "When will I be allowed to see Jason?"

"Once we determine why he did what he did." Crueger said. "You are unfortunately to close to partake in the questioning yourself."

"I examined the arrest records, and I've come to a difficult conclusion commander."

"And what is that?"

"I think Jason allowed himself to be caught."

"What? Explain." Crueger said glaring at the historian.

"He allowed the Rangers to win Crueger. Do you really think the loss of his Blade Blaster would have really mattered all that much to him? He's the original Red Ranger Crueger, and that means that he's more than capable of fighting Cadet Landor's one on one."

"And why would he agree to being captured like this?" Crueger asked nodding toward an image of Jason being talked to through the bars of his cell by Sky who looked angry.

"Jason lives by the code of 'Once a Ranger, always a Ranger' Crueger. For a while he tried to deny that part of himself to protect the people he cared about, but sometime along the road he finally got it through his head that he had to do the right thing. The thing is though, I don't think that Jason would ever seriously hurt a Ranger, and the way B squad came at him cornering him in his dojo."

"We left him no choice but to fight, and in the process he attacked the ones who attacked with more power than needed, but for Jack he merely let the shootout decide."

"Exactly, cause as much as you may not like it he is good." Dr. Oliver explained to the Commander.

"I'll consider what you said Dr. Oliver, perhaps you can assist us in figuring what's wrong with Mr. Scott's Morpher though."

"Why, what's wrong?"

"Every time someone tries to activate it using the activation codes nothing happens."

Dr. Oliver chuckled in amusement at this. "Only a chosen Eltar Ranger can use those styles of morphers commander, after Ranger Hilliard nearly destroyed us all by stealing Ranger Hart's morpher we had to add in some safeties so it wouldn't happen again with our Morphers. Though I understand that it has happened to a few other teams as well. I'm sorry, but there is no way that you are going to be able to get that morpher to work for you only someone Jason has cleared can work that morpher. Not unless you think Billy Cranston is going to do it for you."

"Pity, it would have been a great help in our battle against Grumm."

"Yeah, well I have to go and talk with Jason, I'll try and stay out of your peoples way."

"Thank you, that would be much appreciated besides all the problems I'm having with Jack lately are becoming a bit of a pain."

"Whatever you say commander." Tommy walked away and found Jason sitting in the Lotus position in his cell.

"Tommy."

"Jason. You really screwed up the Red Ranger here." Dr. Oliver said with disapproval

The former Red Ranger looked up at this with a mixture of amusement and worry. "Why? What has Jack done this time?"

"He decided to take his off time out in the city and leave his communicator off, nearly resulting in the destruction of his team."

"Easy there Tommy, these are different times and types of Rangers, besides you've never dealt with a Ranger like Jack before."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you've never dealt with a street ranger, cause when you peel that red spandex off of him your going to find that underneath is a child of the streets, the closest you ever came to that was someone like Conner or Kira and even they had better lives than Jack had. Jack's a good kid though, and will manage to surprise you all."

"Oh that's not the problem, he's done a good job the past year Jase, but the past few days he's falling behind of what people have expected of him, and I think that part of that is your fault."

"Why? Because I reminded him of what it is that he is? Like I said Tommy, Jack's a child of the streets, but the S.P.D types here have been trying to remake him into something that he's not. He's merely remembering where it is that he came from and what he is."

"Sometimes you can't go back though."

"And sometimes you have to admit what you are." Jason shot back at his friend. The two sighed frustrated at the impasse that they were at with each other.

Jason glanced toward the window and grinned sadly. "Do you remember when our biggest problems were the monster of the day, Mrs. Applebee's tests, and who beat who on the sparring mat at Ernie's?"

Tommy nodded a faint grin tugging at his mouth. "I do bro. God, I remember those days a lot Jason. I think that we've just about come to the end of our story together though man. Over the years we've run into each other a lot, but never settled anything. Don't you think it's about time to do that?"

"I can't Tommy." Jason said as he looked at his friend imploringly. I have to face the fact that this is a fight the Rangers can't help me with, for things to stay safe my secrets have to remain what they are."

Tommy sighed and nodded in sad understanding. "You do realize that I had to call all of the others after you allowed yourself to be caught right?"

"Really?" Jason said worried suddenly.

"Yeah, I made a number of calls and I managed to get a panel of former rangers to hear your case. Since we're classed as military rangers it'll be a lot like a court martial would be. Jase, if we do find you guilty you'll be stripped of your powers and sentenced to imprisonment for a hundred or so years."

"Stripped of my powers?" Jason said in surprise. "A tribunal can do something like that?"

"Yeah, the Eltar High council agrees in this case, and will be standing by for our decision."

"Who's going to be on the board?"

"Earth Rangers will decide." Tommy said, not meeting Jason's face.

"Who Tommy?" Jason ordered, his voiced nearly echoed with him using the Red Ranger talking to the Green Ranger voice.

Tommy winced and raised his head sadly. "Morphing and Zeo have been asked to participate."

"It'll be nice to get together for one last time." Jason said shaking his head in disbelief. "I'm sorry that they're making you do this bro."

"So am I. I guess I'll see you at the trial."

"Yeah, I guess I'm going to have to make a choice pretty soon." Jason said sadly, as he leaned against the wall of his cell lost in thought about what it was that he was going to do.

* * *

A group of older men and women silently and hesitantly entered the Aquitar consul building, they all nodded as a guard met them at the doors. They had each been called from their lives from various parts of the galaxy to perform this last duty.

"There a reason we're all meeting here first? I want to get this over with." Sensei Adam Park asked his former teammates.

"Sooner we got it behind us the better." Senator Zack Taylor grumbled from where he was standing.

"I agree." Dr. Aishia Campbell, world-renowned veterinarian said to her former teammates.

"Lets do it then." Billy Cranston said leading the group to his workshops he led the group to a communication board. They all turned their equipment on and took seats around a holographic array, which changed and an image of Jason and Tommy came to life in front of them.

"Hey guys." Jason said coolly, looking at the group that was to judge him for his actions. Kimberly Hart and Katherine Hilliard were co-owners of an all purpose sports studio; Zachary Taylor was an Ambassador of Earth, Dr. Thomas Oliver was a well-known historian and paleontologist, Rocky DeSantos was a successful Insurance and amusement park owner, Billy Cranston was a part of the Aquitar consul, and Tanya Sloan was the owner of several well known radio stations.

"All right, lets get this started then." Adam said taking charge on their side of the connection. "Jason, you stand accused of violating all three of Zordon's rules. How do you plead?"

"Not guilty. I have never killed anyone using my Ranger Powers, nor am I required to explain my other abilities since they are non-ranger related."

"Unfortunately you don't have a choice in this one Jase, we have to know if we're going to help you."

"I can't do that Zack-man, this is not just my secret but a ton of other people's secret as well, and I can't just tell this secret without considering the fact that you might try and hunt them down."

"You know us better than that Jason." Kimberly said a bit hurt at this accusation. "Besides, what could be so bad?" She asked with an encouraging smile, as she looked at the figure that had guarded her like an avenging knight in scarlet armor when she was younger.

"Yeah Kim I do, but you do have to explain how this is resolved to S.P.D and I can't betray those that I care about. Not even for you guys."

"Well then we may have to take your powers and remove your access to the morphing grid." Zack said sadly. "If that happens, then you'll be turned over to S.P.D and tried for any crimes you've committed."

"And I'll die when I'm asked to stay in prison more than likely, I'm sure someone will think it a great idea to kill me while I'm inside one of those containment cards." Jason replied to old teammates.

"Then you're going to have to tell us something." Kat said desperately.

"Can't."

"Can't or won't?" Dr. Oliver asked him. "You and your headhunting kind destroy all of those that you touch. You yourself killed both Goldar and Elgar and you've also killed two or three-dozen humans for some reason."

"They were coming after me first Tommy." Jason defended himself.

"And I'm supposed to believe that why?"

"Because I've never knowingly lied to you." Jason shot at his former teammate. "There have only been a couple of times that I've issued challenges to humans and that was to save the lives of people, not cause I wanted to take their heads."

"I'm sorry Jason, but that's simply not good enough anymore." Dr. Oliver said stonily.

"Tommy why are you so against him?" Kim asked her old teammate.

"Because I've seen what it is that he has done." Oliver told the former pink ranger. "Can we go ahead and make our vote since Jason refuses to give us a reason for his actions?" Before the vote could happen the lights flickered and died at the S.P.D base before the hologram died.

"Tommy, Jason where are you guys?" Billy asked he messed with a few wires with worry. "All outside connections with SPD have been neutralized." He informed the others.

"Why?"

"Unknown," Billy said with worry, "we usually get some sort of warning before they switch to their Zord mode, but this is more like a security lockdown, it'll take a moment for me to determine what it is that's wrong while I endeavor to accomplish this task you make look at the evidence files that Tommy had transmitted to me at one time." Billy said pointing to a bunch of computer disks that had all of the information on them.

"Hey look at this, a Ranger team battle." Rocky said as he pointed to a screen. The others turned to look as they watched the B and A squad Rangers trying to beat each other senseless.

"Are the B Squad crazy? Those A squad guys have some version of their S.W.A.T mode, and they're fighting in regular mode." Tanya said with disbelief. The former Rangers winced as they saw the beating that the Earth's defenders were taking at the hands of its former protectors.

"And all we can do is watch." Aishia said grimly as she leaned against the table and watched the fight between the two teams.

* * *

"What's going on Tommy? Jason asked worriedly as he watched the lights flicker on and off.

"The base is under attack." Dr. Oliver said as he walked away from the computer console. "Broodwing has summoned all of his remaining robots and Generals and is currently going to try and take over the SPD base while the Rangers are off elsewhere.

"We can't let that happen man. You know if this place is overrun that it could destroy most of the major cities."

"I know, I'll do what I can." Tommy said, as he prepared to go after the army of robots that was about to attack them.

"Are you crazy man? 10 Years ago you might have been able to handle those guys with just breathing heavy, but now? Now you'll be chewed up and spat at and be lucky if you survive. Face it man, you need me." Jason said as he looked up at his former teammate and friend.

Tommy paused, as much as he hated it he had to admit that Jason was right he did need him he hadn't needed to morph in years. This wasn't like when he was taking out the last members of the Machine Empire this was probably a lot more dangerous unfortunately he didn't know if he had it in him to pull it off again. Jason on the other hand was still eighteen he could pull off this mission with out to much problem. Don't make me regret this Tommy said as he picked up the evidence box he reached in and withdrew the Red Morphing Ranger Morpher and tossed it to its owner.

Jason snatched the Morpher out of the air his cuffs falling uselessly to the ground. "I've learned a few tricks over the years." Jason said, shrugging at the curious look he was being given. "You ready?"

Yeah.

"Then do the honors man."

""No. We'll do it together." Tommy said with a grim look on his face.

Jason shrugged at this. "Suit yourself." He said as he raised his Morpher.

**"Its Morphing Time!"** The two shouted and two flashes of light later and the Red Morphing and Red Zeo Rangers stood ready for combat.

"Here." Zeo Ranger 5 said to his predecessor. "You might need this." He said, as he tossed a golden coin with a green sparkle to it.

"Thanks man." Red Morphing said as he looked at the coin. "I won't have to use that imitation that I got from the Overdrive anymore now."

The two Red Rangers blew through the doors and headed for the main foyer where the robots were spilling in. "Hey you overgrown junk piles you want a fight than lets go." Red Morphing said as he charged at the Krybots. Red Zeo stayed behind and pulled out a Zeo blaster and began shooting into the group as his old friend began to fight to save a people that had just moments ago been willing to strip him of his powers and then place him in confinement yet now he stood shoulder to shoulder with the S.P.D cadets fighting for the survival of this place and its inhabitants.

The two Red Rangers joined the Omega Ranger and fought off the troobian robots that were threatening to overrun the place. "Tommy, get to the command room! We'll try and hold them off here for as long as we can." Jason ordered, as he held his blade blaster in one hand and his power sword in the other as he hacked away at the various robots that were surrounding them.

"No way, you need me here." Tommy said, as he continued to pick off silver heads as they tried to swarm the SPD personal.

"Tommy, if we fail someone has to call in backup or make a last minute stand. That's your job man, we'll handle this as best as we can." Jason said as he spun around decapitating two more Krybots, and then slashed another across the chest with his blade blaster.

"Right." Tommy said reluctantly, as he blasted another Krybot down and slowly began making his way away from the fight. He made it to the hallway just in time to see the blast doors close. He eyed the doors for a minute before he turned back to what he had been doing. He would stand here as long as he could he promised himself knowing that the only way that he was going to survive this particular fight was in a body bag.

Jason and Omega cleared the area around them and prepared to go after another group of troobian robots when lighting bolts struck them knocking them back. The two weakly looked up as Broodwing and his generals followed after him as they headed for the command center. The two slowly got back up and destroyed a few other robots.

Blast it I have to go and help the other rangers the Omega Ranger said they need me in my zord.

Jason nodded in understanding. Go man I'll do what I can.

Thanks. Omega said as he headed for a side exit.

"Omega! The Ranger turned around to look at the Red Ranger. "May the Power Protect You." Jason said before he waded back into the fight with a vengeance knocking two of the Krybots back with a pair of kicks. Omega nodded and turned away and headed for his friends.

* * *

Tommy tightened his grip on his zeo blaster as he waited for them to come, it had been a while since he had done this he hoped he still had enough left for one final fight. He watched as the robots came they were a mixture of silver and orange heads and in the middle of the group stood Broodwing and his enforcers. "You guys going somewhere?" The Red Ranger asked as he pointed his weapon at the group.

"Another Red Ranger? How many of you does Crueger have anyways?" The Bat-like villain demanded as he glared at the figure that was standing defiantly between him and his prize.

"Might as well go back now boys, I'd rather not have to hurt you."

"Ha! Do you really think that you can hurt us? Broodwing asked the red ranger. Your outnumbered nearly a hundred to one in just this hallway how do you think that your going to stop us?

"Then lets do this." Tommy said as he began firing at the monsters and Krybots that were threatening the Earth with their ways. One of the monsters charged at the lone ranger and Tommy took a deep breath before he charged forward to meet it. "Super Zeo Kick!" He shouted, as he leaped into the air and his foot connected with one of the enforcers sending him flying back the way that he had come.

"Krybots attack!" Broodwing ordered and the Krybots all opened fire slamming energy bolts into the Red Zeo Ranger who was then slammed through the door. Tommy groaned as he felt himself force demorph as he lay against the heavy metal door that was now lying on the floor. The rest of the fight was quick and he along with Kat and Boomer were tossed into a cell though Broodwing ignored the morpher and communicator for the time being.

* * *

Adam and Rocky paced nervously as they watched the S.P.D zords go down under the combined power of the A squad and Broodwing. "Billy isn't there anything that we can do?" Katherine asked as they were watching.

Yes Billy said hesitantly its risky but at the moment I don't really see a whole lot of other choices.

What is it man? Zack asked worriedly as they grimly watched the giant zord and regular sized zord stomp away.

Very well this way Billy said as he lead them to another side of the room he pushed a few buttons and lights came on showing showing how much larger the room really was.

How did you get these? Adam asked in shock as he looked at the machines before him that were standing ready for action.

"Jason recovered them for me." Billy said as he pressed a few buttons and the old zords came back to life after their long hibernation. "I don't think any of us is actually able to pilot one of these things on our own anymore though. However if we were to team up I think we can manage, unfortunately it means that we'll have to leave red behind."

"Lets do it then." Rocky said, as he began walking toward his old zord. "Lets show these guys how we used to deal with bad guys."

"Morphinominal." The Rangers said in agreement as they headed for the zords.

"Zack Attack, and Adam the Frog here ready to go." Zack said as he and Adam got into their seats.

"Good. Aquitar Consul launch us." Billy said into the radio.

"Yes sir." One of the technicians said as he fired the zords out of the launcher. The four zords rushed to meet the enemy that stood against their planet.

Broodwing looked in shock as a new group of zords seemed to appear over the business district the A squad had just defeated the Power Ranger Zords and now some unknown zords were coming at them didn't these rangers ever learn when to quit. "Don't you Rangers ever learn?" He asked them over the communications.

"Not really fish bowl head, but hey why don't we have a got at it anyways?" A cheerful voice asked as the four small zords landed in front of him blocking his access into the city.

"You're not stopping anyone." The A Squad Red Ranger said as their zord came around from behind Broodwing.

"Sorry kiddo, but your not our target, besides it looks like you have bigger problems than us." Another voice said as the S.W.A.T megazord came barreling down the street.

"Who are you guys?" Jack Landors asked as their zord looked at the zords that were standing in the way of the Command Base and the A squad robot.

"This is the Super Zeo Zord defense force." Billy told the two groups. "Deal with the A squad we'll keep the command base busy for as long as we can."

"Right." Jack said as he and the others turned their attention to the A Squad who were readying themselves for another attack against them.

"All right Rangers lets go." Adam said as the Green Super Zeo Zord led the attack. The four Zords attacked, the blue and green Zords jumped high in the air using their engines and landed on the shoulders of the zord and began to hack at the limbs that they had landed on while the yellow and pink super zeo zords began attacking the legs.

Broodwing shook the Super Zeo Zords off as if they were nothing. "Is that the best you can do? I've had robots that can cause more damage than that scrapped for being that weak." Broodwing taunted them.

"He's right Billy we're not hurting him that much." Rocky said looking over his shoulder at his co-pilot.

"That's because he's using a zord that is nearly half again the size of a conventional Zord. The fact we're understaffed, and the Super Zeo Zords are all fractions of a greater being, and we are presently incapable of exploiting all five of the Super Zeo Zords at this moment are why we are not damaging him." Billy said as he applied some cooling to the muscles.

"So what do we do to this guy?" Tanya asked the first Blue Ranger.

"The Energy blasts from your chest plates might stagger him." Billy suggested a little unsure if what it would take to stop the giant Zord.

"Right now I'm willing to try anything." Zack said, as and Adam turned their Zord to confront Broodwing. "All together guys, we're only going to get one shot at this before he decides to shoot back at us." The former Rangers swallowed nervously the entire front of the Command Zord was made up of energy cannons, and while Cruegar may never have used the power of the cannons at their full destructive power Broodwing would not be held back by anyone.

"Let's do it! Super Zeo Zords aim and fire!" Zack ordered the others.

"Right!" Four colored beams of light flew from the assembled Zords and struck out at the Command Base.

"Impressive." Broodwing said as the large Zord's power faltered for a moment for a moment under the assault. "But nowhere near impressive enough, let me show you what real power is shall I Rangers?" He said before he activated the leg and chest cannons sending the Super Zeo Zords falling to the ground.

"Report."

"Super Zeo Zords are offline" Billy told them. "Were sunk guys, communications is one of the only things left working."

"So that's it?"

"Not quiet." A new voice said as the S.W.A.T Megazord came flying at the Command Base. They all watched as the SWAT Megazord sent a small vehicle flying over the Command Base before it began blasting at the giant Zord.

_'Good luck.'_ The former rangers all thought.

* * *

Jason dropped to the ground that the giant robot dog had made landing outside of the cell that was holding Tommy Manx and Boom. Since the dog had handled the robots Jason shut the force field down. "You guys all right?"

"What kept you?" Dr. Oliver asked him.

"Had a killing headache that I had to deal with." Jason said, shrugging Tommy's impatience off having gotten used to it over the years. "Besides, this is hardly the worst prison I've helped save you from. As I recall Rita's Dark Dimension was a lot worse than this place with its electric bars and stuff. And according to Kira Mesagog had a pretty nasty prison setup on his island as well." Jason pointed out to his friend who merely grunted in acknowledgement.

Kat ignored the two and quickly killed the power to the Command Base megazord. "Come on we need to get out of here. Broodwing will be back soon now that the Command Base has just had its power cut, and I don't think he's going to be to happy when he gets here. Besides Jack's on the way he'll deal with him but the others might need help with his generals."

The two nodded in agreement. "Lets go." Tommy said to Jason. "This is Landor's fight."

"Yeah, sides I'd probably kill him before I would arrest him." Jason said with a shrug as they hurried out of the room.

* * *

Ch4

The group watched from a security monitor as the Rangers defeated Broodwing and his generals. They lost the transmission though as they went in search of Cruegar.

"I don't like this man." Jason said irritably pacing the hallway as cadets sidestepped him as they tried to put some order in the Command Base. "Something is going on and we're stuck waiting for the other shoe to drop."

"We just have to be patient Jason." Kat told her former teammate, her arm was now in a sling and Jason looked guiltily at the other Rangers that he had served with all of them sporting some kind of cast or brace of some sort after their Megazord battle fortunately it had been enough to distract Broodwing until the S.W.A.T Megazord could come and Cat managed to turn off the power. Jason on the other hand was completely unharmed as he watched most of his 'older' friends look at him with awe at his youth.

"Bad news, Grumm has the Rangers and is most likely getting ready to launch a second attack Cat said to the assembled group of the first generation of Power Rangers.

"Then we need to prepare for the attack," Rocky said, "we can at least give you that much of a chance."

"Right, just know that we will stand here and support you in your choice to fight Grumm and his army."

"Well that's nice to know," Cat said with relief in knowing that the power from a dozen Rangers would be supporting them. "It'll give us some extra power to use while we're fighting."

"It won't be enough." Tommy said as he looked at the projected odds against them as Grumm's troops were being teleported onto the streets a few blocks away. "We will stand and fight with you, but know that it won't be enough, there simply isn't the kind of resources here to battle an all out assault like Grumm is going to be doing. Maybe when we were younger we could have beaten back that kind of an attack, but now I'm not so sure what we can do. Other than fight for our planet that is."

"We'll figure something out," Jason said confidently, "but you need to get your people here and let them know what it is that they're facing. They have a right to know what it is that they'll be going up against and have a choice whether or not they want to,"

Cat nodded in agreement with the man that they had been hunting a few days ago. The former protectors of the Earth watched silently as Cat and Boom managed to convince the various people at the base to join in the fight.

"I'm staying." Boom said to the crowded room.

"You won't be alone Boom." Tommy said, as he and the others stepped out off the shadows. There were cheers as the people realized that they were going to fight.

* * *

The rangers all watched they had yet to morph still deciding where they would best be able to use their powers. "I still say you guys should hold back and help the cadets while Omega Ranger and I do the up close and personal fighting." Jason argued with his former teammates. "You can't keep up like you used to, and this way you can actually hurt more of them before they try and overwhelm us."

"Got any idea where we can get some of what you've been drinking then?" Tommy snapped at his fellow Red Ranger.

"You wouldn't want my life Tommy." Jason said with a seriousness that left little doubt that Jason was speaking the truth.

"I agree with Jason." Cat said meeting the stare of the Veteran Ranger with a knowing nod. "The fight will require us all to get in the mix of things, but if you're taken out early on then the cadets loose some of the little courage that they do have."

"Fine, but I don't like it." Tommy said in annoyance. The rangers morphed again and the Morphing and Zeo Rangers stood at the ready for the upcoming battle. Blade blasters and zeo pistols were drawn and ready.

"Looks like we may be getting some backup in a little bit." Adam noted, as he watched the S.W.A.T zords launch from the base.

"Good, we could use all the help we can get. Right Tommy?" Kat said.

"Yeah, I just hope that they can get here soon enough." Red Zeo Ranger V said, as he leaned against a car tiredly, he was still hurting from having been thrown through that blast door earlier. The assembled Rangers were silent as Cat and the SPD cadets joined them, they were almost surprised though when the horde of machines came at them. Jason and the Omega Ranger then charged at the machines while everyone else opened fire on the machines. Jason drew his sword and began slicing through the robots with reckless abandon, ignoring all of the others as he fought. "Sword of Power!" He called out, and from the sea the sword that had been used to kill Goldar and Elgar popped out and Jason deftly caught it. A group of Blue heads fired at the Red Ranger but the Ranger merely crossed his blades and the beams were deflected back at the Blue Heads destroying them. Jason then continued onward destroying as many of the robots as he could.

"I have an idea." Aishia told the other morphing Rangers.

"What?"

"Billy does the Metallic armor still work?" The yellow Ranger asked her teammate.

The Blue Ranger paused as he thought about this, the others taking shots at Krybots as he figured the chances of the Metallic armor still working. "Possibly, I give it five minutes though before it ceases to be operable."

"Billy my main brain, that is more than enough time to bring the hurting in on these walking bags of bolts." Zack said patting his friend on the shoulder.

"Then what are we waiting for, it'll give us a chance if there are more than one or two rangers fighting." Kimberly said with a grin.

The others nodded and the four older rangers called out. "Metallic Armor!" A lighting bolt struck them and then they stood there before the enemy army their costumes reflecting the sun.

"Lets go." Aishia said charging at the Krybots. The others nodded and streaked toward the army. Jason and Tommy chuckled berating themselves for not having thought of that answer themselves.

"Catch you on the flip side." Kimberly said as she flipped couple of the krybots over her hips.

"The Zack man is back in the house!" Zack called out as he slammed a pair of Krybots away from Cat and Boom.

A group of Krybots blasted at Omega Ranger and while he was down a wormhole appeared in front of him a minute later a new Ranger had appeared out of the wormhole.

"Force from the Future. Nova Ranger!" Yet another Ranger called out before she blasted into the Krybots with a wrist-mounted cannon of some type that seemed to make her hand glow with a blue and silver light. All of the various former Rangers were now all fighting with the krybots as hard as they could. The Rangers all looked up though as possibly the biggest machine any of them had seen since Serpenterra dropped out of the sky with a large crash everyone turned to look at the black thing that towered above them all. The various Rangers tried to clutch their ears through their helmets as the staff that Omni slammed down began emitting some kind of sound that incapacitated just about everyone for a moment before they began fighting again.

"Billy! You, Cat and Boom need to get into base of operations and find a weakness in that thing." Tommy ordered his friend.

"Negative, I am staying here."

"Billy not now." Jason said, as he came alongside them his blade blaster ready and shot two blue heads that were coming at them. "Do what Tommy said now, we'll talk about it later."

Billy nodded reluctantly before following after the head technician and her protégé. The two men waited until the scientist was gone before nodding to each other and splitting up. They also watched as a handful of laser blast from the SWAT megazord struck Onmi but didn't seem to have any effect on the colossus. The two were about to rejoin the fray when a half a dozen SPD leaders joined the fight.

"If we're going to be calling in for help we might as well go all the way. Kira I need you to send the squadron now! Mack get the others online we're going to need all the help we can get."

"Right." Two voices said, and Tommy looked in shock as six new fighters joined them. He watched in disbelief as the Turbo robot rangers and the Red Operation Overdrive Ranger were teleported in and began fighting the various krybots that were all over. "Well that's one problem taken care." Jason said as he watched the Krybots were now on the loosing end of the fight.

"Yeah, we just have one other problem to worry about now." Tommy said as he turned to look back at Onmi. "You got any ideas on how to save them?" He asked as they watched as the SWAT megazord was caught in a tentacle grasp.

"Just a couple bro." Jason said pointing into the sky. Tommy followed his hand and saw a group of Zords flying their way. In the lead was the Yellow dino thunderzord, following it in tight formation was the White Falconzord, the Red Hawkzord, the Sonic Streaker, Pink Cranezord, and the Mega Winger. The squadron of zords then charged at Omni and began to make strafing runs on Omni, which for the most part bounced off of the giant machine's thick hide.

"Any other bright ideas?" Tommy asked him. "Because that's not enough."

"One more actually." Jason said as he leaped on top of a building. "I need Thunderzord Power now. Tyrannosaurus Red Dragon Thunder Zord Power." Tommy didn't tell his friend that his old zord was gone, and was glad he didn't as he saw a familiar red dragon flying toward them. "All right." Jason said, obviously not surprised that the zord had answered his summons.

"Billy." Tommy said into his communicator.

"Yes Tommy?"

"What were you thinking supplying Jason with a zord!"

"I gave him that zord a long time ago." Billy said, "it was right after his stint as an evil Ranger."

"Evil Ranger?"

"Yes, Jason was Mystic Force version of you before he got on his bike and got out of there."

"We'll talk about this later." Tommy said as he watched the red zord switch to its warrior mode. Jason then flew up into the air and with his spinning staff sliced right through the tentacles that Omni had been holding the SWAT megazord with. The SWAT megazord then blocked a number of energy blasts aimed at it and began firing from above.

"We need Dragonzord power now." The Morphing Ranger said, as he landed and began to play on the dragon dagger. Tommy watched with fear and happiness as his old friend once more rose from the ocean.

"You're not doing this alone Jase. Red Battlezord now!" Tommy cried, he swallowed nervously as he leaped into his old Zord. "I hope I can still do this." He muttered, as he had his Red Battle Zord stand alongside the two dragon zords.

"You ready Tommy?"

"Like I have a choice." Tommy asked his old friend, the three zords moved in with the dragonzord firing salvo after salvo of missiles while the other two zords moved in to try and get closer to their target. The squadron of aerial zords was working alongside Dragonzord, but they had yet to penetrate the armor. The two red zords were busy punching at the armored legs, but Omni only had to shake his/her legs to get them off. Omni couldn't concentrate on any one zord with the numbers that were now being used against them.

"Rangers pull back, we have a plan." Jack's voice echoed through the intercoms. "When it works it should blow Omni apart."

"Right we'll pull back." Jason said as he and Tommy pulled their zords back. They then watched as the SWAT megazord fired a single shot from each of its guns that blew through the body somehow and struck the core blowing Omni up.

* * *

**Ch5**

The two Red Rangers and Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger joined the B squad Rangers on the ground as they half-heartedly searched for their teacher. The older Rangers could only watch in understanding, having gone through this themselves when they had heard that Zordon had died. The Rangers even smiled when Crueger reappeared after his apparent death. When Grumm showed up though Jason had to block the way toward the alien dictator with his Sword of Power. "Come on guys, you know how these feuds go, you also know that we can't interfere." The former Rangers growled in annoyance but on seeing that none of the B squad Rangers were going to help out they subjected themselves to just watching as Grumm was finally defeated before any celebration could be acted upon though a new voice echoed throughout the city.

"Jason! Jason Lee Scott I challenge you!"

Jason turned and groaned as he saw the figure that was approaching them. He was dressed tight fitting jeans a t-shirt and a traveling cloak with a deep hood. "Adrian." Jason said as he turned to face the figure that was facing him with a deadly looking sword in one of his hands. "Adrian Jacobs. I wondered when I was going to be seeing you again."

"Friend of yours Jase?" Tommy asked curiously.

"More like someone in the same business that I got forced into, the only difference is that he actually likes doing what it is that we have to do to survive." Jason said, as he pulled out his morpher and tossed it toward Kira who caught it in a well-practiced move. "I'm going to want that back." He said as he picked up his sword and went to face the figure in front of them all.

"This isn't the time or the place to discuss our problems Adrian. Why don't you go back the way that you came?" He asked the figure.

"You think that you are protected here Ranger?" The figure asked with a sneer. "I have been chasing you for the past five years and you think that because you are supported by your kind that you will walk away from this fight? Let me show you what is really happening Ranger!" The man lunged, and Jason brought his sword up and blocked the attack.

"Cruegar get everyone out of here!" Jason ordered as he ducked a couple more swings. He blocked another shot and then performed a sidekick that knocked Adrian back.

"Allow us to help." Cruegar said.

"We can't do that Doggy." Cat said as she watched the two men fight. "They are a special breed of human that have to fight each other, it's a magical law. I heard about them, never thought I'd see them though. Trust me Doggy, this is a fight we can't win all we can do is stand here and watch."

"But Cat, they could be killed."

"There's nothing we can do about it though." Billy said as he Kira and Adam were blocking the older Rangers from interfering in the duel. They watched as lighting seemed to spark from the two blades. Tommy's eyes darted to the sword that Kira was wearing under her own jacket; like Jason's sword it was patterned after her Ranger sword, he wondered how someone like Kira could go for the sort of things that he knew that Jason did. Jason spun again and thrust his blade into the leg of his opponent who skipped back a few steps and they all watched as the leg healed.

"You know, this would have been so much easier if you had just been placed into one of those confinement cards like you were suppossed to be." And Tommy knew fear for the first time for Jason, and an understanding about how Jason wouldn't survive imprisonment came to him. If this guy had waited for Jason to be put into a confinement card he would have been killed in a matter of days.

"Sorry to disappoint you, I guess you'll just have to live with me annoying the heck out of you a few minutes longer." Jason jibed as he locked blades with Adrian.

"That won't be problem for me, but I must ask why did you run from me?"

Jason shrugged. "I don't like having to kill, and have no real interest in the Game that some Magical law demands I play, but I'll do what I have to survive."

"So be it then. Now you die."

"No!" Tommy cried out, as he frantically tried to go and help his friend, his brother.

The man lunged, and Jason was thrown back and tripped, the man smiled as he looked over the fallen ranger. "Goodbye Ranger. There can only be one." The swordsman said raising his sword up for a final strike.

"Goodbye." Jason said; and as the sword came down he deflected the blade with his sword and kicked out catching the man in the stomach and then twisted his body around kicking him in the face, moving quickly he spun around one last time and cut the head off of the person that had challenged him.

"He actually did it." Kimberly said in shock. Tommy didn't say anything, but let out a relieved sigh that his friend was still alive. Was this what Jason had been hiding from them all of these years?

"Stay back." Kira said holding her hand up to stop them from checking on their friend. Tommy looked at his old student and frowned, wondering why his student didn't look anything like what her pictures did, and she actually looked younger like she was only a few years out of high school. His examination was cut short though as he watched Jason absorb some kind of energy that was like lighting.

As the lighting bolts finally stopped Kira turned her back on the older Rangers and ran toward Jason. Tommy watched as the two exchanged a kiss and he reassured her with whispered words. The two then climbed to their feet and Jason looked at the veteran rangers and B squad team that had remained standing while the other various cadets had fallen behind derbies at the display of power.

"I believe that can be ruled as self-defense." Cruegar said as he stared at the body. "And since it was a duel there was nothing that we can do about it. Is that understood?" He barked the last part out.

"Sir. Yes, sir." All of the cadets cried and the SPD command personal nodded in agreement with the decision.

"Now then, lets retire to someplace and you can tell us the entire story."

Jason and Kira nodded as they all walked into a small restaurant and sat down before Jason started the story. "We're Immortals Commander. The only way to kill us is to cut our heads off. There is a game that is a lot like the survival of the fittest and that lighting storm was our power you might say."

"I see. I don't like it, but if the only times you've killed have been in these duels then my hands are tied and there is nothing that I can do about it. We will leave and give you some time to reacquaint yourself with each other. Cadets lets go." The B squad nodded and a relieved Jack gave his teacher a complicated handshake before he walked out.

Kimberly looked at the two Immortal Rangers before she got up. "I'm sorry Jason but I can't do this you killed human beings I don't think I can understand that. Jason winced at this as if someone had stabbed him. Kimberly had been like a sister to him when they were growing up, and now she was turning her back on him and what he had been forced to become.

"Sorry man I'm with her." Rocky said as he got up and followed Kimberly. Tanya, Aishia and Kat followed after the other two with sickened looks. Jason merely waited till they were gone.

"Don't worry about it man we're still here." Zack said as he clapped his friend on the shoulder.

"Affirmative." Billy said nodding.

"Yeah." Adam said and gave Kira a brief one-armed hug. "So, are the two of you?"

Seeing each other? Yeah."

"Wow."

"Yeah, I always thought you'd date Conner or Trent." Tommy said with a grin as he remembered the Dino Rangers.

"Life happened Dr. O." Kira said shrugging a bit with a pained frown on her face.

Tommy turned to look at Jason. "Bro I'm sorry, all of those times I was tracking you I was making your life more difficult."

"It's all right man." Jason said waving the apology off. "I couldn't tell you and you were confused about it all. You never did like not knowing what was going on. Loved to have your own little secrets but hated having it done to you. Now you understand why I tried to distance myself for a while from the whole Ranger thing though."

"Yeah, it must have been hard." Tommy said, as he finally understood what it was that his best friend had been living through, he was just glad that Kira was with him to keep him grounded. They all then spent the time talking about what they had spent the last few years doing.

"We'll try and keep in touch," Jason said finally, "but for now the two of us need to get Mack and the Turbo Rangers out of here."

Tommy nodded and they all shook hands and exchanged hugs before the two Rangers left.

* * *

Jason stopped outside the city limits of Newtech he sighed a bit as he looked behind him in remembrance before he kicked his motorcycle into gear and rode off. Tommy watched from his camera as his friend left before he walked away from the screens. A smile on his face he had his bro back and the world was safe with Jason there to protect it.

* * *

**Well this one was insanely long, and sounded a lot better on my head than I think it turned out. Be a while before I try and do another one that goes for multiple episodes I think. Next one I do if I get around to it will be in the Mystic Force.**

**Leave your opinion on how good or bad you think it was. And if you really want a good Jason story read. A hero to save us. Very good story with lots of action even if it's not a Jason/Trini story.**


End file.
